cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
Around the Horn
Around the Horn (sometimes abbreviated ATH) is a sports roundtable discussion show conducted in the style of a panel game that is produced by CFBHC Media. The program airs periodically. Jumbo Reali is the current moderator. History Around the Horn premiered on October 23, 2014. The first winner of the show was notoriousbigej. Rounds The current Around The Horn format consists of the following: *'Introduction:' A commercial-free transition to the opening moments of the show starts with the host, Jumbo, introducing the panelists. The panelists are then individually introduced and given time for an opening statement. Most of the panelists use this time for jokes or criticism of the host or other panelists, which can lead to points or mutes. If points are added or deducted, Jumbo will notify the audience before continuing. *'First Round:' The first round consists of generally 6 topics that are some of the most talked about in CFBHC. The panelists can discuss and give rebuttals to other panelists' arguments. *'1st Cut:' The contestant with the lowest point total is eliminated. In the case of ties, Jumbo often breaks them by miscellaneous things, like whose hair is better combed. If the awarding of a point causes a tie for the two lowest panelists, Reali sometimes gives the same panelist a second point to break it. Sometimes on shows with three panelists, the lowest score is spared from elimination. *'Buy or Sell or Lightning Round:' A rapid-fire segment in which the panelists are asked to "buy" or "sell" (be for or against) two different concepts, also drawn from current CFBHC headlines; in the case of a lightning round general questions will be asked. *'2nd Cut:' The next contestant with the lowest point total is removed, leaving just two. (In the event all four contestants were in the third round, the two lowest point totals are eliminated.) The camera then reveals the final two contestants. *'Showdown:' Mentioned above, the two remaining columnists take sides on any CFBHC topics remaining. There are three questions. Usually, the westernmost panelist goes first for the first topic, with the other speaking for the second half. The panelists then alternate going first for the remaining topics. Each topic is timed between 15 and 40 seconds each depending on time remaining. Jumbo usually gives a panelist one point per topic, although he occasionally gives more than one point or deducts points depending on the strength or weakness of the argument. *'Facetime:' The winner of the showdown and therefore winner of that particular episode gets around 30 seconds to talk about anything he or she wishes to discuss. Most of the time these are sports related. Points The show "scores the argument" by awarding points or deducting points from panelists at the discretion of the host depending on the strength or weakness of their arguments. Being "muted" will cost a panelist one point. Jumbo will generally give one point for a weaker argument and more points for an argument backed by statistics. Notable episodes On October 23, 2014, the first episode of Around the Horn premiered. ChicagoTed1, Dean_Craig_Pelton, npklemm, and notoriousbigej were the first panelists. Hosts Jumbo: Pittsburgh head coach and New York Jets general manager (October 23, 2014) Panelists Active Panelists *ChicagoTed1: Oklahoma and Green Bay Packers head coach *Dean_Craig_Pelton: Ohio State and Cleveland Browns head coach *npklemm: Virginia head coach and Cleveland Browns general manager *notoriousbigej: BYU head coach and New York Giants owner/general manager *iliveinadreamatorium: USC head coach and Minnesota Vikings owner *CadeRcih5: Oregon and Carolina Panthers head coach Active panelist statistics Episodes * Episode 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aV-g0JcettE * Episode 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iX1W41Bfsxc Episode Statistics Points are displayed by the number of points a player had through each round. Rounds 9-11 are the showdown rounds. Episode 1 Episode 2